theterrificthreefandomcom-20200214-history
Steven Stone
Steven Stone is the former champion of the Hoenn region, specializing in Steel and Rock types. He is also an ally in Kanto. History When he was younger, Steven was not very sociable. Despite this, he was popular, but mostly because of his father’s large company and his family’s wealth. He didn't have many ''true ''friends, as he preferred Pokemon and rocks over other people. In college, he studied geology and archaeology. During this, he became a powerful trainer, and eventually became the champion of the Hoenn region. After being champion for some time, he was defeated by 3 trainers, and set off to travel on his own, landing in the Kanto region after learning that others were aiming to fix it. Teams Steven has had various Pokemon over time, but his main team consists of a Skarmory, a Claydol, an Aggron, a Cradily, an Armaldo, and his signature Pokemon, a Metagross that is capable of mega evolution. Battling Strategies Steven is highly educated in battle, using intense strategies and strong moves to counter others. He doesn't spend much time setting up, and instead relies on the power and defense of his Pokemon alone. He trusts his Pokemon completely, not becoming worried when they’re faced against a strong opponent. Steven has expressed an enjoyment of seeing the battle strategies of others. He believes that any Pokemon can be good if used correctly. Personality Contrary to the stereotype of rich people, Steven is incredibly humble. He isn't one to boast, instead praising and encouraging others, especially his opponents. He is kind and helpful, which may be both a blessing and a curse. During his time as champion, he did not travel to other regions often because of his urge to help everyone whenever he was asked to do so. He also offered to pay for food on a boat after he and his companions were escorted off. Steven showed concern over the well-being of Tiff, Johnny, and Daniel after learning that bad things had happened, and during his time in Kanto, he aimed to protect the 3 trainers and their new friend, Shane. He has a strong sense of justice and is good-natured, doing anything he can to make the world better. Even if it’s by a little bit. Appearance Steven wears expensive clothing and some jewelry and accessories made of metal. He wears a mega stickpin on the lapel of their dark suit, which they use as a keystone to evolve Metagross. Relationships Tiff, Johnny, Daniel, and Shane - Steven trusts them greatly, however he wants to keep them safe. Wallace - Steven loves respects Wallace greatly, however he wouldn’t like to stress the gym leader out by giving him the champion spot if he'd gone to travel. Trivia * Steven doesn’t really read newspapers. * He disapproves of the use of drugs. (And so he dislikes the nickname of Steven Stoner.) * Steven can’t resist spending money on a rock or mineral he doesn't have, even if it were to cost a large chunk of his fortune. Category:Genderless Category:Rocks